At the Manehattan Harbor
Here is how the destruction at the Manehattan Harbor begins in The Lost World: Genesis Park. At the Manehattan Harbor, the foals arrives to warn everypony here. Princess Yuna: Here we are. Harbor Guard: (looking at Slushious, whistles and it's shiny) Mmh-hmm. Radcliffe: As you can see, Laddies Gentlemen, Mares and Gentlecolts. Professor Mosquito Amber had a dream, A dream of giving extinct animals a second chance, And that is the goal I attend to keep that way. Princess Twila: He's making a big mistake! Oh: Who knows what will happen!? Aunt Orange: Orange Cake! Uncle Orange: Look at you! Orange Cake: Grandma! Grandpa! (hugged her grandparents) Radcliffe: Won't be long now. My theme park will have the mega attract... Dock Manager: The ship is here. Radcliffe: It's early? They then go inside the dock house. Dock Manger: We have it on the radar now, but when we tried contacting it, there was no reply. Radcliffe: Try again. Dock Manager: Captain, this is the InGen dock manager. Maintain your speed. (no reply) Skipper, Drop the anchor, you're approach the breakwater at flank speed. Reduce at once, over. (still no reply) The foals watched as the boat gets too close to the dock. Princess Yuna: It's not stopping! Snowdrop: I can hear it! The ship is about to crash. Princess Yuna: WATCH OUT!!!! The ship crashed into the harbor and stops. Pound Cake: WHOA! Did you see that!? Pumpkin Cake: Yeah I know, Pound Cake. It reminds me of RMS Titanic crash into the Iceberg. Stary: Titanic became Princess Cornelia, I don't know what just happened. Radcliffe: Where's the crew? Yuna and her friends were on board to see the caused damage. Yuna sees a remote control for the cargo hold. Princess Yuna: GET OFF THE SHIP!!! A crew member got off the ship, As one of them tries the keep the crate close. Princess Yuna: NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM THAT!!!! But it was too late, One of them got eaten. Female Carnotaurus: ROAR!!!! The crew members flee in horror and jump into the water as the Carnotauraus walks off the ship. Armor Bride: What have you done? The Carnotaurus then walks through the dock exit and then walks to look at the city and roars loudly. Snowdrop: Why wasn't that Carnotaurus sedated? Crew Member: Because Radcliffe kept her infant safe. Princess Yuna: Where? Crew Member: In his construction of his zoo. Midnight Sapphire: We need to get the Carnotaurus back to the dock and tranquilize it. Birthday Bash: How do we gonna do that? Princess Yuna: (came up a plan) I have a plan. We find the baby, We'll let it's mother come to us. Stary: Let's do it! Princess Yuna: Radcliffe! Where's the infant? Radcliffe: It's in the facility Princess Yuna: Where's the facility? Radcliffe: Around the corner, Why? The foals ran to the construction of the zoo, And begin the search for the Carnotaurus baby. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225